Birthdays are there to celebrate
by Crystal of Moonlight
Summary: Oneshot- It's Ryou's birthday, but nobody seems to remember. Not his father, not his yami and not even his friends. And all he wanted was that it would be different this year... But maybe there is a surprise...? -Enjoy! R


**In celebration of my birthday I made an oneshot about Ryou. It's not really long, but I think it's nice. I tried to make it funny at some places...**

**Voilà!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I probably never will. T_T**

**Explanation: "blah blah" talking  
//blah blah// Ryou thinking  
((blah blah)) Bakura thinking**

**Birthdays are there to celebrate**

It was a nice and warm autumn day. But this day wasn't like every day. No, this day was a special day. For a certain pale and white haired boy anyway. September the second, Ryou's birthday.

Happy and excited about what the day will be like this year, Ryou woke up and bounced out of bed.

His father wasn't at home, because he was at a dig in Egypt. The fact that his father wasn't at home to celebrate with him made Ryou a bit sad, but by now he was used to it. On Ryou's past four birthdays he wasn't here either. His father was never at home, not even at Christmas, why should he be here today?

Ryou sighed and went into the bathroom. Maybe this year would finally be different. This was the first time he had true friends, after all. Perhaps he could spend his birthday with them. While he brushed his teeth, he imagined what they could do together. Going to the movie theater or going to the arcade, eating ice cream or having a picnic in the park. That would be nice.

After having eaten a bowl of cereal, Ryou walked to school in a very good mood. He hummed happily while walking. This didn't go unnoticed by the ancient spirit, that lived inside the Millenium ring, Ryou wore always around his neck.

((Why are you so happy?)), the spirit, called Bakura, asked him through the mind link he had with Ryou.

Ryou rolled his eyes. He wasn't hurt that Bakura didn't remember his birthday. He hadn't expected that he would remember it either.

//You have three guesses//, Ryou thought.

Now Bakura rolled his eyes. ((Can't you just tell me the reason?))

//No//, Ryou answered firmly.

Bakura pondered. What could make his hikari happy like this?

((You've dreamed of me this night?)), he asked, joking of course.

//Do I look happy or desperate?//, Ryou said.

((Hmm...)), Bakura pondered again, ((You've finally found the photo album I've once hidden?))

//What?! YOU have hidden it?! I've searched it everywhere!//, Ryou exclaimed mentally. //Where is it?//

((Uh...)), Bakura said and broke the mind link.

Ryou huffed and continued walking to school. As he arrived there, he had his good mood from earlier again.

He walked to the lockers where his friends always waited for him. As he saw them they all were standing in a circle, talking.

"Hi guys", he said as he arrived next to them. Suddenly, they all stopped talking and looked at him.

"Oh..., hey Ryou!", Yugi said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine", Ryou answered, smiling.

"Well, I think we all have to go to our classes now", Tea said. "See you later."

And suddenly, all of them were gone, leaving a baffled Ryou standing alone at the lockers.

"Uhm...", he mumbled. "I better go now, too", he said and walked to his class.

//If they have forgotten my birthday?//, he thought, somewhat hurt. Now he finally had friends and they didn't remember his birthday.

((I see)), Bakura said through the mind link. ((Today's your birthday.))

//Yeah//, Ryou answered. //You noticed that really quickly//, he mumbled.

((Well, I'm just clever)), Bakura said.

//Yeah.// Ryou snickered mentally.

((Shouldn't your friends congratulate you?)), Bakura asked.

//You think?//, Ryou said ironical.

((Yep)), Bakura answered.

//Well, you don't have to say anything at all. You're no better. You don't have remembered my birthday either//, Ryou said.

Then, class began and Ryou listened to whatever the teacher said.

....

At lunch time, Ryou went to the table in the cafeteria where his friends were already sitting. They were talking again and again as Ryou arrived they stopped talking.

"Hey, Ryou", Yugi said.

Ryou smiled and sat down. He waited several moments to hear if anybody would congratulate him, but no one did.

//Do they really not remember my birthday?//, he thought, sad. //I thought friends would remember such things.//

((Shall I send them into the Shadow Realm?)), Bakura asked, already planning what he could do to punish Ryou's friends.

//What? No!//, Ryou shouted mentally.

((I know, that's too little... Well, then what about stabbing knives in their backs?))

//Bakura!//

((What? I like knives.))

Ryou sighed. Sometimes, his yami was unbelievable.

Bakura shrugged in his soul room. ((Just some proposals. But if they're not good enough for you...)), he said, offended. Then, he broke the mind link again.

As lunch time was over, Ryou went to his next class, sad that nobody remembered his birthday.

//And I thought this year would finally be different from the past years where I spent my birthdays alone at home//, he thought and sighed.

....

Soon, school was over and it was time to go home. Ryou was sad. He had thought that he could do something with his friends today.

//Well, they don't have to remember my birthday. I can do something with them even if they don't know that it's a special day//, Ryou thought.

"Uhm...", he began as he, Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Tea stood in front of the school gate. "Do you wanna go to the arcade today? Or to the movie theater?", he asked them.

"Oh, sorry, but I have to work at the café today", Tea said.

"And I've told Serenity that I'd visit her", Joey said.

"I don't have time either. I have to help my parents. Sorry, Ryou", Tristan said.

"Oh... I see", Ryou mumbled. "What about you, Yugi?", he asked.

"Well, I have to help Grandpa in the Game shop, but you can come with me. I don't think that much customers will come", the tri-color haired boy said.

Ryou smiled a weak smile. //At least one who wants to spend time with me//, he thought.

"Fine", Ryou said and nodded.

They said goodbye to the others and then, he and Yugi went to Yugi's place, the Game shop.

As they opened the door to the shop, Ryou's eyes went wide.

"SURPRISE!!!"

All his friends and Yugi's grandfather stood in the game shop, surrounded by balloons and confetti and paper streamers.

They sang "Happy birthday" and then Tea went towards Ryou, a cake in her hands.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish", she said.

Ryou, now smiling broadly, nodded and blew out the candles. Everybody clapped.

"Wow...", Ryou said, "You are the best friends that anyone can have."

"Yeah", Joey said, "And you've thought we would have forgotten your birthday."

Ryou nodded. "You really have fooled me."

"Now, who wants a piece of cake?", Tea asked and Joey was the first who shouted.

They all spent a wonderful afternoon together and Ryou was happy. It was the best birthday he'd ever had.

Only Bakura was a bit angry that Ryou's friends hadn't forgotten the birthday of his hikari.

((Oh no, come on!)), he thought angry. ((I already had a plan to punish them...))

**~The end~**

**Now, what do you think?  
****I know that I'm not so good at writing funny things.  
But thanks for reading it anyway! ^_^**

**Now I have to go and eat my own birthday cake.  
****See you in some of my other stories. ;)**

**Oh, and don't forget to send me a review before you go, okay? ^-^ But no flames please!!!**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


End file.
